


Lien

by RinKamelot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alfa Sherlock, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse, celo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/pseuds/RinKamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando John Watson se percata que está llegando al final de su edad reproductiva como omega decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Jamás pensó que esa decisión cambiaría todo el rumbo de su vida.<br/>AU omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:  
> Hola, ahora regrese al johnlock trayendo conmigo un omegaverse. Sinceramente estaba pensando sobre las actualizaciones de mis otros fics cuando una idea salvaje me llegó. Sinceramente odio la discriminación omega por lo que este fic no manejara tanto ese tema o mejor dicho hablare de las jerarquías de manera diferente.  
> Y también presento de manera oficial a mi beta TomLiKaulitz, los que ya han leído fics míos ya saben lo mucho que ella me ayuda, por eso este fic fue creado en dedicación para ella (ella se ha de venir enterando al leer esto).  
> ¡Espero lo disfruten!  
> P.d. Este es un AU donde John vive en el 221B mucho antes de conocer a Sherlock. El conoció a la Señora Hudson en el hospital en el que trabaja ya que le toco ser su doctor cuando ella se presentó a quejarse de dolores en la cadera, entre pláticas él le comento que recién regresaba de Afganistán y no le gustaba la pensión donde vivía, por lo que ella le ofreció su piso a bajo costo mientras él la ayudara con pequeñas labores pesadas. Por lo mismo John duerme en el cuarto que en el universo normal es de Sherlock.

** **

 

 

**Encuentro**

**John**

Observé los objetos que tenía acomodados sobre la colcha de mi cama con algo de vergüenza. Tomé una profunda respiración y repase mentalmente si estaba todo lo que él me había encargado:

Condones extra grandes: listo.

Pastillas anticonceptivas: listo.

Toallas húmedas: listo.

Botellas de agua: listo.

Comida preparada: listo.

Seguridad plena de lo que estaba por hacer: pendiente.

Maldición John Watson ya tomaste la decisión e incluso hiciste la cita, me regañé mentalmente y comencé a ordenar todo el piso como excusa para distraerme o los nervios me matarían.

Había estado pensando sobre esto desde hacía unos meses atrás cuando uno de mis celos tardó más de lo usual en presentarse. Era obvio que estaba llegando al final de mi edad reproductiva. Cuando comprendí eso, empecé a preguntarme si había disfrutado alguna vez en mi vida mi estatus de omega, y la respuesta fue no. Siempre tomé supresores para evitar mi celo, por lo que jamás experimenté un verdadero celo desde que tuve el primero cuando tenía doce años. Aunado a eso, siempre tuve relaciones con mujeres betas y me negué el intentar relaciones con hombres, por lo mismo jamás tuve sexo con un alfa.

Irónicamente ese pensamiento desencadeno una idea morbosa en mi mente. Deseaba por lo menos pasar uno de mis últimos celos en compañía de un alfa, ser montado y anudado…

Busqué en internet en páginas de citas alfas –omegas, pero todos los alfas solicitaban omegas menores de veinticinco años… edad que hace mucho había sobrepasado, y contratar a un prostituto alfa tampoco era una opción viable, eran sumamente caros y por las fotos que había visto en línea no eran muy agraciados. Con un suspiro cerré mi laptop y decidí abandonar esa loca idea que había tenido.

Hasta que me encontré con un ex compañero del Bart’s en uno de mis paseos. Mike Stanford era un beta de fácil trato y amena conversación, por lo que ambos fuimos a tomar un café para rememorar viejos tiempos. Después de contarnos anécdotas de nuestra época de estudiantes, hablar sobre la guerra y mencionar de pasada mi herida en combate, no sé cómo de repente estaba comentándole mi problema para encontrar un alfa que deseara follarme…,  en verdad no se cómo llegamos a ese tema.

—No debe ser problema para ti John, eres bien parecido, de seguro no has buscado en el lugar correcto.

—¡Incluso intenté ligando en varios pubs y todos los alfas me rechazaron! —dije exasperado.—Nadie quiere a un omega viejo como yo —susurré más para mí mismo que para Mike.

—Bueno si lo que deseas es solo s-se… —me giré para ver al regordete hombre lucir abochornado y cohibido —, bueno si solo quieres un acostón y no una relación seria, conozco a un alfa que trabaja en eso y es muy confiable, lo he visto tratar con varios omegas que se le han insinuado en pleno celo y él los ha rechazado sin problema alguno.

Me sorprendió de sobremanera que el bonachón de Mike conociera a un alfa que se dedicara a eso, y si lo que decía de las insinuaciones era cierto, seguramente el alfa era muy bien agraciado y con buen autocontrol para evitar una unión accidental, sería la opción perfecta para ayudarme en mi situación, pero el recuerdo de las cifras con muchos ceros de las páginas que había revisado volvió a mi memoria y me hizo rechazar la idea.

—No lo sé Mike, ha de cobrar una suma demasiado elevada para mi bolsillo.

—Está bien, hablaré con él y conseguiré un descuento para ti, —me guiñó un ojo— le he prestado varias veces los laboratorios de Bart’s a horas indebidas, por lo que me debe un favor.

Suspiré al recordar toda esa charla vergonzosa. Y ahora gracias  a eso estaba acomodando por décima vez la sala de mi piso mientras esperaba el arribo del susodicho alfa. Solo había hablado por teléfono con él una vez y lo único que hizo fue preguntarme por cuando seria mi siguiente celo, apenas respondí su pregunta me colgó dejándome con las piernas de gelatina al escuchar la profunda voz de barítono que poseía. La comunicación después de eso solo fue hasta hace dos días y a través de mensajes de texto. Mensajes en los cuales me preguntaba a qué hora sería adecuado que llegara, mi dirección, me dio una lista de objetos que serían necesarios y me preguntó si vivía con alguien. Le di mi dirección y le escribí que era fácil de reconocer gracias  al café y sándwich bar que estaba en el primer piso de nombre “Speedy’s” y su llamativo toldo rojo, la única tienda sobre esa parte de Baker Street, también le escribí que mi casera estaba de vacaciones así que seríamos los únicos en el piso, sobre la hora le mencioné que mi celo empezaría por la tarde y que él decidiera el momento adecuado para llegar. También le comenté que dejaría la llave del piso escondida en un ladrillo cerca de la puerta. Su respuesta fue un escueto “entendido”.

Una vez que ya no tuve nada que acomodar en la sala, habitación, despensa, baño, etc, etc…, decidí matar el tiempo viendo una película en la televisión, aún era muy temprano, por lo que probablemente el alfa llegará por la tarde cuando mi celo iniciara.

A mitad de la película fue cuando sentí la primera oleada de calor, al parecer mi celo había decidido llegar un poco antes, resignado apagué la película la cual le había encontrado el gusto y me dirigí a mi habitación. No quería montar algún numerito en plena sala. Me recosté en la amplia cama tratando de dormitar un poco, lo cual sucedió a los pocos minutos de que mi cabeza tocara la suave almohada. Una oleada de calor muy intensa fue la causante que volviera a despertar, observando el reloj en la mesita de noche y observé que habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que me había dormido. La incomodidad del celo se había vuelto más fuerte, como médico ya me lo esperaba, los celos después de un periodo largo de supresores solían ser mucho más intensos que los normales, pero aun así no era grato de sentir a tu estómago como si alguien hubiera decidido que era un buen saco de box.

Estaba por comenzar a remover mi ropa que comenzaba a incomodarme, cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, el alfa había llegado temprano. Los nervios regresaron de nuevo a mí, traté de levantarme para recibirlo pero una punzada en mi bajo vientre y un leve mareo me indicaron que era mejor quedarme recostado.

Poco después que la puerta se volviera a cerrar, oí las fuertes pisadas del alfa en la escalera, cerré los ojos para tratar de calmarme, sería vergonzoso apanicarme justo frente a él. Desde mi posición lentamente pude comenzar a percibir el aroma fuerte del alfa, era sumamente intenso, jamás había olido algo similar antes.

Conforme se acercaba pude percibir con mejor detalle su fragancia, era una extraña mezcla entre lo que parecían ser químicos, un after shave que por como olía debía ser ridículamente caro y algo que solo podría ser su propio aroma natural. Un gemido brotó de mis labios ante ese aroma sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, mi omega interno había percibido al alfa y había comenzado a llamarlo.

En respuesta un gruñido vino del piso inferior y las pisadas se volvieron más rápidas. Al poco tiempo el alfa había entrado al piso y ahora estaba dentro de mi recamara, abrí los ojos lentamente y… ¡Dios debería de darle mil gracias a Mike y hacerle un altar! El alfa en frente mío era el espécimen más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, ¡hasta podría ser modelo! Era sumamente alto, delgado, con una piel sumamente blanca que contrastaba con el caro abrigo que traía puesto y con la camisa púrpura que cubría su pecho, tenía unos pómulos afilados en los que deseaba frotar mis mejillas, unos labios con un hermoso arco de cupido y un cabello negro repleto de rizos en los que deseaba enroscar mis dedos, pero lo más sorprendente eran sus ojos, sin importar cuanto tiempo llevará observándolos no me decidía porque color era el que tenían, cada que los miraba parecían cambiar de tono. Una nueva oleada de calor me atacó, provocando que de mi boca salieran ronroneos y gemidos necesitados. Había que darle su crédito, otro alfa ya se hubiera abalanzado sobre mí, pero él parecía mantener de alguna manera su control.

—El celo se adelantó —afirmó tajante.

Dios, su voz de barítono era mucho más sexy en persona que por teléfono. Un gemidito brotó de mi garganta antes de que pudiera responderle.

—Sí —trague saliva—, lo lamento ya no son tan precisos como antes.

Un bufido brotó de sus labios como si le restara importancia a eso.

—Normalmente llegó antes para entrar en papel, pero supongo que tendremos que apresurarnos, ¿cómo quieres que sea, brusco, dominante, dulce, atento o alguna filia en especial?

No supe si fue porque mi mente estaba embotada a causa de las hormonas, pero me fue imposible comprender a que se refería.

—¿Perdona?

Él me miró fijamente, parecía como si estuviera analizándome profundamente.

—Ya entiendo. Es tu primer celo en compañía de un alfa —volvió a afirmar sin ningún rastro de duda. Lo miré aturdido

—¿Mike no te lo dijo? —pregunté confundido.

—Mike solo me comentó que tenía un conocido que requería mis servicios. — pensaba que Mike ya le había contado de mi situación ya que él no me pregunto nada en sus mensajes. Y ahora debía decirle a este hermoso alfa, que como omega era virgen y deseaba corregir eso antes de que mis celos se acabaran. Mis nervios se esfumaron dando paso a la vergüenza, pero antes de que lograra idear como presentar la situación él lo dedujo.

—Por lo que veo es el primer celo que tienes en varios años. —Muy bien eso saliendo de sus labios había sido mucho más vergonzoso de lo que yo había pensado. Sentía mis mejillas completamente rojas y no era a causa del celo.

—¿Usaste supresor o inyección?

Me sorprendió que me preguntara eso, no creí que el tipo de medicamento para suprimir mi celo fuera algo importante de lo cual dialogar.

—Supresor —respondí después de un tiempo. Los supresores eran los más seguros y menos dañinos para suprimir los celos, pero eran muy molestos, uno debía acostumbrase a una rutina en la que dos veces al día debían ser tomados sin error alguno, el dejar de tomarlos sorpresivamente podría ocasionar un falso celo o molestias hasta que el medicamento saliera del sistema y se pudiera volver a comenzar; las inyecciones por el contrario podían ser usadas apenas el celo comenzara y lo suprimían instantáneamente, pero eran sumamente nocivas y podían causar infertilidad si su uso se prolongaba.

El lució satisfecho por mi respuesta. Seguía preguntándome porque eso le interesaba.

—Lo sospechaba, esa sería la opción más lógica para un doctor —dijo para después sentarse en el borde de la cama, un gemido molesto salió de mi garganta, ¡él no estaba lo suficientemente cerca! Dejé mi frustración atrás y analice lo que había dicho, percatándome de que algo estaba mal.

—¿Doctor? Pensaba que Mike no te había contado de mí.

—No lo hizo, lo deduje. —dijo en un tono orgulloso.

—¿Dedujiste?—pregunté.

—Viendo el estado del piso me percaté que eres muy meticuloso y ordenado sin rayar en lo obsesivo, por lo que deduzco que se debe a tu carrera y el que seas conocido de Mike limita las opciones a doctor.

—¡Sorprendente! —exclamé sin pensar.

Vi como el pecho del alfa se hinchó de orgullo, los alfas aman los elogios. Pero en su caso era muy probable que fuera su propia personalidad la que amaba que lo elogiaran. Después de un agradable silencio empecé a sentir como mi ropa interior comenzaba a humedecerse. Era momento de quitarme la ropa, comencé a tratar de quitarme el molesto suéter que había decidido vestir ese día, el alfa se acercó a mí y me ayudo a hacerlo.

—¿Qué papel deseas que haga? —me preguntó mientras comenzaba a desabotonarme la camisa.

—¿Papel? —pregunté mientras sacaba mis brazos de la camisa.

—Deseas que finja ser un amante, novio, esposo… ¿Qué prefieres?

En ese momento entendí a lo que se había referido antes sobre lo de entrar en papel. No tenía nada de experiencia con el género masculino en relación con asuntos de cama o románticos así que no tenía ninguna preferencia.

—El tú normal me parece bien. —respondí sinceramente.

Vi sus ojos mirarme completamente sorprendido, para después asentir en silencio. Ahora estaba desabotonando mi pantalón. Pensaba que en el momento en que todo empezara a volverse íntimo me sentiría incómodo, pero extrañamente me parecía algo de lo más normal, como si él y yo nos conociéramos de tiempo atrás. 

Mientras mis pantalones eran bajados me pregunté si yo podría hacerle lo mismo. Estaba por preguntarle si habían normas o algo, cuando reparé en un hecho.

—Me acabo de percatar que no conozco tu nombre, yo soy John Watson, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Lo vi mirarme fijamente y abrir la boca para después cerrarla rápidamente. Como si estuviera poniendo sus pensamientos en orden.

—Vamos a pasar un “tiempo juntos”, quiero saber el nombre por el que estaré llamándote todo este tiempo… —insistí. Mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban, por un instante pensé en decir “el nombre que estaré gimiendo…”.Con una floritura el pantalón dejo mis piernas y lo vi observarme lentamente, sus ojos camaleónicos ahora lucían prácticamente negros y complacidos de lo que veían. Era normal que él comenzara a ser influido por mis feromonas, ya prácticamente estaba listo para la acción.

—Sherlock, Sherlock es mi nombre… —murmura con un tono ronco de voz que hizo temblar todo mi cuerpo. Un nombre muy peculiar, pero que sentía que iba completamente con el hombre frente a mí.

Sherlock me volvió a recostar sobre la cama, y lo miré expectante. El extendió sus manos en mi dirección y comenzó a tocar mi piel en caricias erráticas, como si nunca antes hubiera tocado otro cuerpo antes. Cada caricia hacia que mi mente deseara más, mucho más, esos dedos juguetearon un momento en mi pecho antes de deslizarse por todo mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis boxers que para este momento estaba completamente mojados. En otro momento me habría avergonzado encontrarme en esta situación, pero ese era el motivo por el que Sherlock estaba conmigo. Mi entrada ya estaba húmeda a la espera de la acción, pero él actuaba tan tranquilo como si no estuviera en la habitación de un omega en pleno celo, en verdad envidaba su autocontrol, yo incluso ya he empezado a rogar por que comience, ¡y el sigue en los preliminares!

Estaba a punto de patearlo para colocarme encima de él y al final quitarle toda la ropa que aún no se dignaba a retirarse e impedía que viera su cuerpo en detalle, cuando con rapidez y una gran maestría me quitó los boxers y abrió mis piernas para después colocar su cara entre mis muslos. Desde mi nueva posición si me torcía un poco podía ver a Sherlock inhalando fuertemente y si me esforzaba lo suficiente podía escucharlo ronronear suavemente. Pero en el momento en que sus labios comenzaron a acariciar la tierna carne entre mis muslos fue mi momento de ronronear de placer. Para un experto como él, algunas de sus caricias y actitudes parecían de un inexperto, lo que hacía que mi omega dijera: somos especiales para el alfa, el alfa nos quiere.

Con suavidad una de sus manos se desliza por uno de mis glúteos hasta llegar a mi entrada. Abrí más las piernas para darle más acceso a esa zona. Una gran sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro. Empezaba a creer que Sherlock era más como un niño grande, y eso que apenas lo conocía, mi omega ronroneo: es nuestro niño grande. Todos mis pensamientos sobre eso se fueron al demonio cuando uno de sus largos dedos entró lentamente en mi interior, la sensación era extraña pero no desagradable. Sentía como mis músculos internos comenzaban lentamente a adoptar la forma de esa falange y como me lubricaba aún más para darle mejor acceso. Pero ese dedo se quedó completamente inmóvil, mientras de la boca de Sherlock brota una especie de ronroneo extasiado y comenzó a frotar su rostro con impaciencia entre mis muslos, lamiendo parte del fluido que los empapa.

—Virgen… —jadea después de un corto período de tiempo con una voz sumamente ronca que hizo que empujara las caderas contra ese dedo intruso. El respondió a mi acción introduciéndolo más hasta que topó con sus nudillos, después empezó a moverlo lentamente de adentro hacia afuera y en ocasiones rotándolo. Esa simple acción provocó que comenzara a dar grititos y estrujara las sabanas entre mis dedos. Un sonido húmedo a consecuencia de mis fluidos y la velocidad en la que Sherlock movía el dedo trataban de competir con mis gemiditos de goce.

—¿Nunca… —lo veo tragar saliva ruidosamente —usaste nada para calmar tu celo?

Si mis mejillas no estaban aún completamente rojas… ahora lo estaban. Sabía que los omegas tendían a tener miles de juguetes sexuales con los que pasar sus celos. Incluso con el supresor un omega podía sentir el deseo de aparearse, pero yo resistía ese impulso, no quería ser como los demás.

—No… —lo miré intensamente a los ojos— soy testarudo y me negué a ser el típico estereotipado omega.

Él asiente completamente complacido. Y comenzó a alterar su dedo con lamidas tímidas a mi entrada. Volviéndome una masa gelatinosa entre sus manos. En algún momento ese simple dedo se ha multiplicado y ahora son tres los que lentamente van expandiendo mi interior, cada terminal nerviosa de mi entrada está mandándome miles de sensaciones placenteras con cada roce de sus largas falanges, el movimiento es tan lento que hace que mi piel arda por algo más duro… más intenso. Puedo sentir toda la habitación llena de su esencia entrechocando con la mía, mezclándose, volviéndose algo nuevo. Las ansias de querer volver a patearlo regresan a mí con más intensidad, ya no soporto más, mi celo ya está en su pleno apogeo, deseo empezar ya con el acto sexual.  Pero antes que lo consiga él retira sus dedos de mi interior y comienza  a lamerlos. Me quedo observándolo embobado mientras lentamente su lengua va removiendo mi lubricante de sus falanges.

—Voltéate —gime, una vez su lengua termina de limpiar sus dedos.

Quiero voltearme inmediatamente, levantar el trasero para dejarlo a su disposición y que él pueda montarme, y mi omega está completamente de acuerdo con eso, pero hay algo malo con esa posición…

—Pero quiero ver tu rostro… —proteste, ¿Quién en su sano juicio quisiera darle la espalda a un rostro como ese en pleno acto sexual? Deseo ver como esas pálidas mejillas que ahora tienen un leve rubor se enrojecen más, incluso quiero abofetearlas para ver eso, quiero ver sus camaleónicos ojos seguir contemplándome, quiero provocar que pierda todo el autocontrol que aún mantiene… ¿Cómo lucirá completamente fuera de sí?

Sus ojos se agrandan ante mi queja, luce aturdido como si lo hubiese abofeteado de verdad, y después de un largo tiempo su mirada se suaviza totalmente, se acerca a mi rostro y deposita un pequeño beso en el nacimiento de mi pelo, lamiéndose después los labios para probar el sabor de mi sudor que quedó impregnado en ellos.

—Sera para más adelante —me promete Sherlock con su voz completamente ronca—, eres inexperto y esta pose será más cómoda para tu primera vez. —termina susurrando en mi oído. Mi omega comienza a lloriquear ante la expectativa de eso e inmediatamente me colocó boca abajo sobre la cama. Sherlock sujeta suavemente mi cadera y la levanta para poner un cojín debajo de ella y con suavidad abre mis piernas. Siento como mi entrada se humedece más, incluso siento el lubricante mojar gran parte de mis muslos ante la perspectiva de sentirlo dentro de mí.

El silencio es roto a causa del sonido metálico de su cremallera al ser abierta. Acomodé la cabeza entre las almohadas y alcé más el trasero  a la expectativa, esto era lo que deseaba y pronto este hermoso alfa me lo daría. Lentamente comencé a sentir la gruesa y cálida cabeza de su pene ir introduciéndose en mí, mis músculos internos estaban resistiéndose a la invasión inútilmente, un jadeo ronco brotó de los labios de Sherlock a mi espalda, poco después lo sentí recostándose suavemente sobre mi espalda, manteniendo su peso con un brazo aun lado de mi cabeza y el otro aferrado a mi cadera mientras seguía introduciéndose. Sus esponjosos rizos se pegaban en mi espalda  a causa del sudor de mi piel, mientras  su grueso pene me expandía centímetro a centímetro y me sentí  por primera vez completo, como si toda mi vida hubiera estado esperando por él. Era fantástico.

El golpe suave de sus testículos contra mis glúteos hace que mis piernas tiemblen. Sherlock comenzó a lamer suavemente mi cuello sobre la glándula en mi cuello, esa sensación hace que jadeos roncos salgan de mi boca, estoy completamente seguro que para el final de mi celo estaré afónico. Me preparo mentalmente para el comienzo de sus embistes, pero estos no llegan. Sherlock a cesando todo movimiento de su parte baja. ¡Yo no quiero eso! ¡Quiero que se mueva, que me embista con fuerza! Para dar énfasis a mis pensamientos moví mis caderas contra él. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver su sonrisa antes de que con su mano que aún sostenía mi cadera, inmovilizara mis movimientos. Solté un gruñido descontento.

—Es tu primera vez, debo esperar a que tu cuerpo se adapte a mí, no quisiera desgarrarte. Espera solo un poco más —susurra sobre mi oído y me lame suavemente el lóbulo del mismo. ¡Cuando esto acabe le romperé la nariz! ¡Cómo puede hacerme esto! ¡Qué alfa sin corazón no atiende las necesidades de un omega!

—O te mueves o me busco otro alfa… —lo amenazo a sabiendas que eso provocara su orgullo de alfa.

Un gruñido molesto resuena detrás de mi cuello y las embestidas comienzan, son certeras y profundas y… sumamente lentas. Esta peor que cuando no se movía, ahora me tiene completamente gimoteando e implorando por más velocidad. Está castigándome por herir su orgullo. Pero aun así se siente muy bien, esa suave fricción, golpeando sin dificultad el cuello de mi útero… ¡útero! Me tense al recordarlo, había olvidado los condones, estaba por separarme cuando Sherlock puso una mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda.

—Me lo puse, no debes preocuparte. —me asegura. Estaba por creer que Sherlock de alguna manera podía leer mi mente. Pero eso no me resultaba importante ahora, y sin más me dejé llevar completamente por él.

Lentamente, muy jodidamente lentamente, comenzó a aumentar las embestidas. Todas certeras, provocando gemidos fuertes de mi boca. La sensación de sus testículos ardientes golpeando con suavidad mis glúteos en cada embestida, el sonido obsceno de mi lubricante que se formaba cada que nuestras pieles chocaban y el roce frio de la tela de su pantalón me tenían al borde del orgasmo, pero aún no era suficiente.

—S-Sherlock —pase saliva para tratar de humedecer un poco mi adolorida garganta.

—S-sí, ¿John?

—Más… —gimotee, mientras una de sus embestidas golpeaba ahora mi próstata.

—¿Más qué? —Lo juro le romperé la nariz al bastardo…

—¡Hazlo más duro, no me romperé!

Un jadeo que posiblemente resuena por todo el piso brota de sus labios mientras aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas, pero aún no es suficiente. Aún me está tratando como algo delicado, solo golpeando los puntos que me provocan placer, sin tomar en cuenta el suyo propio.

—¡Follame! ¡Hazlo fuerte, que nadie dude que soy tuyo, Sherlock! —gritamos al unísono mi omega y yo. Cuando pude razonar lo dicho, me avergoncé por completo. Sherlock solo estaba conmigo porque compré sus servicios no porque deseaba que yo fuera suyo. Pero aun así cumple mi capricho golpeando incesantemente mi interior de manera tan precisa que me deja babeando sobre la almohada y que mi espalda se arquee en cada arremetida. Suavemente empujo mis caderas hacia atrás para encontrarme con sus embestidas… y lo escucho gemir. Es el primer gemido que oigo de su boca y mi omega me ruega que atienda al alfa, que él lo disfrute igual que yo. Y por primera vez en años cedo ante esa parte de mí. Empiezo a empujar con fuerza hacia atrás, mientras Sherlock se impulsa hacia adelante. Gemidos de parte de ambos llenan la recamara. Lo siento aumentar mucho más el ritmo y como algo cálido comienza a golpear mi entrada queriendo entrar… ¡Es el nudo!

Cada arremetida hace que milímetros de esa ardiente protuberancia comiencen a entrar, nuestros embistes son violentos y desordenados, hasta que después de varias embestidas el nudo logra entrar a través de mis paredes y el gemido que brota de Sherlock provoca que todos mis músculos se tensen y explote en el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida. Es tan fuerte que veo flashes blancos atreves de mis ojos y gruño roncamente mientras mi semilla se esparce sobre la almohada que todo este tiempo ha estado rozando mi miembro. Sherlock ronronea sumamente alto cuando mis músculos comienzan a sufrir los espasmos post-orgasmo e inmediatamente su nudo se inflama en mi interior presionando mi próstata haciendo que me corra por segunda vez dejándome completamente sentible y desfallecido sobre la cama.

Me siento completamente extasiado y cansado. Me pregunto por qué demonios no había hecho esto antes. Fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y el sentir el nudo aún hinchado en mi interior negándose a salir me hace sentir pleno… Pero la sensación no dura demasiado, algo me hace sentir mal, la ausencia de la semilla del alfa con el que me aparee hace que mi omega llore y me hace sentir frustrado. Sé que Sherlock solo vino a ayudarme con mi celo, no es mi pareja, ¡por dios ni siquiera sé qué edad tiene! Pero mi omega me dice que soy malo, por eso  el alfa no quiere que lleve a sus cachorros y no me marca. Eso ocasiona que comience    
a gimotear dolorosamente.

Sherlock comienza a consolarme. Me pellizca con fuerza con sus dedos sobre la glándula que está en mi cuello en una imitación burda de la mordida del alfa y empuja su nudo en mi interior causándome un gemido. Eso me logra calmar por unos minutos pero el llanto regresa.

—La próxima será mejor —promete Sherlock en mi oído. Mientras nos recuesta en una posición más cómoda sobre la cama a espera de que su nudo se desinflame y sigue intentando parar mi llanto dando caricias suaves.


	2. Diatriba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> ¡Esto no es un simulacro! Repito ¡Esto no es un simulacro!  
> Su querida escritora al fin se digno a hacer la continuación de este fic.  
> En mi defensa diré, que por alguna razón pensaba que este fic era más reciente, y no me di cuenta que casi llevaba dos meses sin que actualizara. Lamento tanto hacerlos esperar.  
> Para los que me siguen y me han preguntado por mi otro fic “Please, Remember me”, pronto lo actualizare. Me di cuenta que necesito comprender mejor a Sherlock para hacerlo, y solo he visto la primer temporada de la serie. Por lo que quiero ver las otras temporadas para poder entender a fondo al personaje.  
> Así que esperen pronto más fics de esta pareja y actualizaciones.  
> ¡No olviden dejar comentarios, de eso se alimenta Inspiración-chan!  
> Beteado por TomLiKaulitz.

**Capítulo 2 – Diatriba**

**John**

Frío.

El frío fue lo que me despertó, más específicamente, los pies fríos de Sherlock, que se habían colado entre mis piernas desnudas, en busca de calor. Un pequeño ronroneo brotó de sus labios cuando mi temperatura empezó a calentarle la piel, al mismo tiempo que se envolvía más en las cobijas. Sonreí complacido con la imagen del pequeño burrito de rizos despeinados, que dormía a mi lado. Enrollado por cierto, con prácticamente todas las cobijas que durante la noche me quitó.

Cualquiera que nos viera en esta situación, podría pensar que éramos una pareja de enamorados. No un omega acabado que está pagando por sexo a un alfa. Me reñí mentalmente, ahora no es momento de pensar en eso, solo debo disfrutarlo.

Planeaba seguir durmiendo un poco más, después de todo, no fue hasta entrada la madrugada que el calor producido por mi celo aminoro un poco, lo que nos dejó tiempo para dormir y recuperar energías. Debía agradecer a mi edad, por estos pequeños lapsos de calma, un omega joven prácticamente se la pasa follando todo su celo con mínimos intervalos para dormitar.

Me acurruque contra el burrito buscando volver a dormirme, pero desgraciadamente, al parecer mi vejiga no quería que yo siguiera descansando.

A regañadientes me incorporé de la cama. Pero apenas di un paso, mis caderas temblaron. Un maratón de sexo era demasiado para mi pobre cadera, y el montón de condones llenos con el semen de Sherlock en el bote de basura, me lo reafirmaban. Apoyándome en las paredes me dirigí al baño, solo han pasado unas horas desde que mi celo empezó y ya no puedo caminar bien, no quiero saber como estaré cuando esto acabe…

Después de hacer mis necesidades, me acerqué al espejo para lavarme la cara, pudiendo contemplar mis ojos hinchados. Era vergonzoso que cada que Sherlock me anudara, yo llorara. Entendía el por qué me pasaba eso, era algo instintivo, pero aun así no dejaba de ser vergonzoso que mi omega llorara porqué el alfa no quiere que tenga a sus cachorros. Aunque seamos honestos ¿Qué omega no quisiera darle cachorros a Sherlock? Incluso las betas seguramente desearían darle hijos.

Una idea loca vino a mi mente a causa de esos pensamientos. ¿Cómo sería un hijo mío y de Sherlock? ¿Tendría su piel blanquecina o mi piel rosácea? ¿Sería azabache o rubio? ¿Cabello rizado o lacio?

Me lavé la cara furiosamente, en un intento de borrar la imagen que se había formado en mi mente. Donde un niño de rizos rubios alborotados y piel blanquecina me reía. Ya estaba muy viejo para eso…

Tal vez una taza de té me haría sentir mejor…, junto con algo de ibuprofeno.

Regresé a la habitación para buscar unas pantuflas y una bata con que cubrirme, está bien que este en celo, pero no tengo tendencias desnudistas. En mi búsqueda, me encontré con la costosa gabardina de Sherlock, era una suerte que no la hubiéramos ensuciado en nuestros primeros encuentros, me costó horas podérsela quitar de encima, pero no era para que la dejara tirada por ahí.

A un lado de la prenda estaba mi modesta bata, puede que ya este algo descolorida y no sea muy bonita que digamos, pero tiene la suavidad perfecta para mi piel sensible durante el celo.

Después de vestirme con la prenda y calzar mis pantuflas, cogí la gabardina del suelo y salí lo más silenciosamente del cuarto. Sherlock merecía un buen descanso.

Ya en la sala, acomodé la gabardina sobre una de las sillas y alise las pequeñas arrugas que se le habían formado, debería comprar un perchero si Sherlock usaba ropa de este tipo…

¡Mierda! Debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas. ¡No somos una pareja!

Refunfuñando me fui a la cocina. Llené la tetera con agua del grifo y la puse sobre una de las parrillas de la estufa.

Muy bien, ahora a buscar el medicamento.

Me acerqué a uno de mis libreros, más específicamente, al que tenía puertas corredizas en una de sus repisas, y corrí la puertecilla, dejando a la vista varios botes de medicamentos y pomadas. Todas en botes genéricos, ya que siempre los compraba en la farmacia del hospital donde trabajo. Empecé a tomar y observar el contenido de cada uno, buscando las pastillas correctas. Tal vez debería empezar a ponerles nombres a los embases, alguien sin conocimientos en medicina podría confundirse entre tanto embase naranja, aparte de que hacerlo me ahorrara la molestia de revisar bote por bote.

Acababa de encontrar el pequeño frasco de las pastillas para el dolor, cuando escuché el timbre de un celular que no reconocí. Probablemente sería de Sherlock, una vez despertara le diría que lo habían llamado. Ignore el sonido mientras me ponía a buscar que infusión usaría para el té, las punzadas en mi abdomen poco a poco regresaban, tal vez un té de manzanilla las retrasaría un poco.

El celular volvió a sonar por cuarta vez, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo al brebaje caliente y estaba por abrir el frasco de pastillas. Tal vez era una llamada muy importante. Dejé la taza y el bote de pastillas sobre la mesita junto al sillón donde estaba sentado y me aproxime a la gabardina, metí las manos en los bolsillos buscando el aparato. Un chillón celular rosa era el causante del ruido. ¿En verdad esta cosa era el celular de Sherlock?

En la pantalla no aparecía el nombre de quien llamaba, solo el número, lo que parecía sospechoso. Antes que la persona colgara acepté la llamada, tal vez solo era el banco u otra cosa estúpida, solo ellos eran tan insistentes por las mañanas.

—¿Bueno? —pregunté mientras apretaba el llamativo celular contra mi oído.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre robarte la evidencia, friki! —gruño una voz femenina por la línea.

—¿Disculpe? —¿de qué estaba hablando esta mujer?

—¿Friki? —la voz de la mujer sonaba consternada.

¿Friki? ¿Acaso ese un apodo amistoso o algo así?

—No, soy un... —¿Como sería adecuado presentarme? ¿Acaso esta persona sabía a lo que él se dedicaba? Creo mejor me iré por lo seguro— amigo suyo, Sherlock no está disponible en este momento, ¿quiere dejarle un mensaje? —pregunté educadamente. Mientras buscaba algo donde anotar y una pluma.

—Espera… ¡ese psicópata tiene amigos! —su voz incrédula me hizo enojar. Sentía a mi omega gruñirle por insultar a Sherlock, incluso mis propios dientes rechinaban del coraje que esa mujer me estaba haciendo pasar. Nunca se debe hacer enojar a un omega en celo… —Si te está amenazando puedes pedirme ayuda, debes alejarte de ese maniático cuanto antes…

¿Quién demonios era esta persona para estarlo insultando de esa manera? ¿Qué no era ella la que le estaba buscando primero? ¡¿Cómo es que esta perra se atreve a insultar a mi alfa así?!

—¿Disculpa? —prácticamente le gruñí por el teléfono— ¿Quién eres tú para decirme, con quién puedo juntarme? Creo que soy lo suficientemente adulto para saber llevar mi vida y elegir con quien estar y con quién no. Puede que no conozca mucho de Sherlock, pero sé que es una persona en quien confiar y te rogaría que no vuelvas a llamar, a menos que él sea quien te llame. Que si vuelvo a contestar una llamada tuya, no seré tan educado. —con furia colgué la llamada. Cuanto extrañaba los teléfonos antiguos, me hubiera encantado darle un bocinazo…

No tenía ni dos segundos de haber terminado la llamada, cuando unos largos brazos me atraparon por la cintura, pegándome a un cuerpo que comenzaba a reconocer muy bien.

—Jamás nadie me había defendido. —la voz ronca de Sherlock erizó toda mi piel. Sus labios se posaron en mi cuello descubierto y comenzaron a repartir pequeños besos por mi piel.

—Todos tus conocidos son estúpidos—fue lo único que pude responder, cuando su nariz inhaló fuertemente sobre mi cuello, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Sus dedos rozaron los míos, removiendo el pequeño artefacto rosa de mi mano con facilidad, y sin miramientos lo arrojó a través de la sala.

Sentía su férrea erección frotarse con la parte baja de mi espalda y como sus dientes mordisqueaban suavemente mi glándula odorífera, provocando que mi cuerpo se incendiara de golpe y el lubricante empezara a deslizarse por mis muslos. No es que necesitase mucho incentivo para excitarme…, pero Sherlock había presionado todos los botones correctos.

En un giro rápido, me sentó en el mismo sillón en el que antes había estado, con una gran sonrisa cruzándole el rostro. Sigo preguntándome, porque esa sonrisa maniática que a veces pone, me parece tan linda.

—Espera aquí —dice sin más, para luego correr hacia la habitación, con su miembro brincoteando entre sus largas piernas.

Los bochornos a causa del celo habían regresado con fuerza. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía incómodo, removí rápidamente mi bata en busca de refrescarme, necesitaba más, mi interior estaba tan vacío… Sherlock tardaba tanto.

Conduje mis dedos sobre mi piel, hasta poder tocar el fluido viscoso que manchaba el interior de mis muslos, sin miramientos introduje un dedo con facilidad en mi interior, mis paredes internas apresaron mi falange gustosas, aunque deseaban algo más grande…, empecé a moverlo, pero el espacio era muy reducido para poder maniobrar. Subí cada una de mis piernas en los apoyabrazos del sillón, para darme más espacio para maniobrar e introduje dos dedos de golpe, mismos que empecé a mover furiosamente, ahogue un gimoteo mordiendo mis labios, no era suficiente…

—Alguien está ansioso… — la voz de barítono de Sherlock, me congeló por completo. Abrí los ojos que en algún momento había cerrado y lo encontré mirándome con sus camaleónicos ojos cegados por el deseo, observando fijamente el punto donde mis dedos estaban enterrados. En una de sus manos había un frasco naranja con pastillas.

—Tardabas demasiado… —respondí, mientras lamia mis labios resecos.

—He considerado que esto hará sentir mejor a tu omega. —dice mientras coloca el frasco junto a mi taza olvidada, para después sujetar mi muñeca y retirar lentamente mis dedos, un gemido de disconformidad sale de mis labios. Pero dura muy poco, ya que los dedos de Sherlock reemplazan los míos, abriéndome con parsimonia.

A pesar de la bruma del deseo que empezaba a nublar mi mente, observé el frasco de pastillas, ¿acaso eran las pastillas anticonceptivas que había comprado y que pensaba que no iba a utilizar?

—¡¿Eso significa que lo haremos sin condón desde ahora?! —pregunto al comprender la nueva situación.

—Mientras tomes la pastilla al terminar, no tendremos problema y eso mantendrá satisfecho a tu omega.

Cualquier queja que estuviera por salir de mi boca, sobre sexo seguro y demás, se fue a la porra, al sentir sus dedos salir de mi interior, para después ser reemplazados por la suave cabeza de su pene, que él frotaba sobre mi entrada con ayuda de su mano, manchándola con el fluido traslucido que de esta salía.

Fueron unos pocos minutos de tortura, donde mis caderas se alzaban tentándolo a entrar y él se resistía. Pero al final sucumbió, dejando que su ardiente carne se introdujera lentamente en mi interior, la posición en la que estaba le permitió llegar más al fondo que en ocasiones anteriores.

Mis piernas se estremecieron al sentirlo llenarme por completo y golpeé la mesita sin querer con una de ellas, salpicando de té tibio mi pierna. Vagamente escuché algo caerse, pero la boca de Sherlock mordisqueando mi hombro distrajo todos mis pensamientos de eso.

Nos quedamos inmóviles, solo sintiéndonos el uno al otro, frente contra frente, rozando suavemente nuestras narices, en un gesto demasiado íntimo e inocente entre alfas y omegas. Pero que importaba, se sentía tan correcto…

Sus manos se apoyaron sobre mis muslos abiertos, y empezó a moverse con fuerza en mi interior.

Era tan diferente sin el condón, se sentía mucho más personal, podía sentir con claridad las venas hinchadas de su miembro y lo cálido que era. Mi cuerpo se estremecía en espasmos cada que rozaba mi próstata o la boca de mi útero, que gracias a esta posición era algo que golpeaba continuamente, dejándome como una bola de gimoteos.

Trataba de tener los ojos abiertos lo más que podía, ya que ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pelo revuelto pegado a su frente y el hilillo de saliva que caía por una de las comisuras de su boca, era algo digno de ver.

Era tan hermoso.

De repente se dejó caer contra mi cuerpo, logrando frotar mi pene hinchado contra su duro abdomen y que su miembro no dejara de golpear la boca de mi matriz. Me sujete con fuerza a sus hombros, era demasiado, se sentía tan bien…

Todo mejoró cuando su nudo empezó a inflamarse dentro de mí, ocasionando que mi orgasmo arrasara con fuerza mi cuerpo, tensando mis músculos y acalambrando mis pies. Dejándome desmadejado contra el sillón a merced de Sherlock.

Sherlock gruñe con fuerza y muerde fuertemente sus labios, sacándose algo de sangre cuando el orgasmo le llega. Su larga espalda se arquea cuando embiste con fuerza en mi interior, ocasionando que su nudo se introdujera aún más en mi, antes de sentir la primera carga de semen llenarme.

La sensación de sentir el semen caliente de Sherlock en mi interior, me hizo ronronear. Mi omega no cabía en su dicha,  _“¡Tendría a los cachorros de ese hermoso alfa!”_ Repetía en mi mente.

Repartí besos por toda la cara de Sherlock, lamiendo tímidamente la sangre de su herida, mientras él seguía gruñendo, sobrepasado por las sensaciones, murmurando incoherencias y aferrándose a mi cadera como si de un ancla se tratase. Probablemente me dejaría moretones con la marca de sus dedos, pero eso no era importante ahora.

Después de unos minutos, una de sus manos soltó mi cadera, pero dejé de prestar atención otra vez, a causa de la nueva bombeada de su semilla en mi interior, que ocasiona que jadee y abrace con mis piernas a Sherlock, para tratar de introducirlo más en mí interior. Es una pena que sea humanamente imposible eso. Pero este nuevo cambio logra que su pene tope completamente contra mi útero, facilitando que su semen pueda entrar en cada eyaculación.

Todo mi interior se siente completamente lleno, sin duda esto me dejará embarazado. Ronroneo ante esa expectativa, el estar lleno con sus cachorros…

Pero esa fantasía desaparece cuando Sherlock me besa, y vagamente fui consciente de la pequeña pastilla que su lengua quería que tomara. La pastilla anticonceptiva…, mi omega se negaba a tragarla, quería a su cachorro. Pero mi lado racional logró someterlo por un momento y permití que la pastillita pasara por mi garganta.

  
Mientras una lágrima solitaria recorría mi mejilla.


	3. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> Una inmensa disculpa por lo mucho que me atrase con este fic, espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y me perdonen.
> 
> Beteado: TomLiKaulitz 

**Last Night**

Sabía que este era el final.  
  
El calor ya no era agobiante y el deseo ya no nublaba por completo mi raciocinio. Mas aún así quería más de este asombroso hombre que nunca volvería a ver en mi vida otra vez.  
  
Probablemente esta sería la última vez que Sherlock me montara, por lo que quería disfrutarlo al máximo, y mi cuerpo parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con eso, ya que miles de espasmos me recorrían de punta a punta, mientras esperaba a que su hinchado nudo se desinflamara. Ni siquiera me importaba estar inclinado sobre la cama soportando el peso de mi cuerpo con mis hombros, siempre y cuando pudiera sentir a Sherlock unido a mí.  
  
Las manos de Sherlock comenzaron a tocar mi piel mientras esperábamos. El sentir sus largos dedos blanquecinos trazar la delgada piel que cubría mis costillas, rozar con una lentitud desesperante mi columna vertebral, vertebra por vertebra, para después amasar el hueco entre mis omóplatos. Me tenía hecho un guiñapo. Pero lo que me desarmó por completo fue el sentir si nariz frotándose en mi cuello, y escuchar con claridad como inhalaba profundamente sobre esa zona, como si deseara embriagarse de mis feromonas.  
  
—¿Te gusta mi olor? —me atreví a preguntarle, cuando consideré que mi voz no tartamudearía, ni sonaría chillona.  
  
Sus labios temblaron, antes de decir —Oh… John —la manera en la que su voz de barítono pronunció mi nombre, alargando las letras y dándole un nuevo sonido, que sonaba a algo como Jawn, era orgásmico, probablemente podría correrme solo escuchándolo decir cosas sucias. Bendito período refractario que el celo aceleraba, gracias a el, mi pene había vuelto a erectarse ansioso.  
  
—Dímelo —le ordené entre susurros una vez me recompuse de su voz, tratando de que sonara de alguna manera amablemente, no quería hacer enojar a su parte alfa —¿te gusta?  
  
Sus labios temblaban, mientras sus dedos se aferraban con tanta fuerza a mi cintura, que sus nudillos estaban bancos.  
  
De repente sentí una fuerte mordida en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Era Sherlock inmovilizándome por completo contra la cama, mientras sus dedos sujetaban con rudeza mis caderas para comenzar un lento movimiento con su nudo aún álgido en mi interior, hasta que otra carga de semen emanó de él, a la par de que yo volvía a hacerlo sobre las sábanas. Sin poderlo evitar incline más mi cuello mostrándole sumisión. Un ruido satisfecho surgió de su garganta, reverberando sobre mi cuello que seguía atrapado entre sus fauces.  
  
Me sentía complacido, había conseguido hacerlo perder el control por un momento. Aunque al igual que mi omega, ambos no estábamos del todo satisfechos con la mordida detrás de mi cuello, la queríamos sobre nuestra glándula, que nos marcara como suyo para siempre, pero algo, es algo, ¿no?

A causa de mi posición inclinada, podía ver con claridad mi abdomen, lo que ocasiono que quedara boquiabierto.  
  
Dios. Solo con dos corridas de Sherlock y mi estómago estaba tan abultado, era tan irreal. Aunque lógico, considerando la inmensa cantidad de semen que un alfa segrega en cada orgasmo mientras las feromonas del celo de un omega los incita. De no ser por las pastillas anticonceptivas y si de pura casualidad nuestros encuentros anteriores no me hubieran fertilizado, en este momento podría asegurar que estaría completamente preñado. Algo que mi omega deseaba con desesperación.  
  
Sherlock detrás de mi solo podía jadear y decir frases incoherentes, en algún punto creí escucharle decir “estudiar las reacciones”, “…feromonas”. Aunque probablemente eran imaginaciones mías post coitales.  
  
Después de un largo tiempo, en el que Sherlock acariciaba suavemente mi abdomen, su nudo se desinflamo y pudo retirarlo de mi enrojecida entrada. Apenas la cabeza de su pene salió, una gran cantidad de líquido tibio comenzó a machar mis muslos. Él en verdad se había corrido demasiado. Las sábanas deben estar hechas un asco ahora.  
  
Con pesadez Sherlock se levantó y buscó a tientas el frasco naranja con las pastillas anticonceptivas y una botella de agua. A regañadientes los tomé de sus manos a pesar de las protestas y súplicas de mi omega que me rogaba por no hacerlo. Pero ahora sin la bruma del celo era muy fácil de ignorar. Por lo que me tomé una de esas odiosas píldoras sin problemas.  
  
Una vez hecho eso, ambos nos acomodamos exhaustos sobre la cama. Y al poco nos dormimos.  
  
Recuerdo vagamente haber despertado por la noche con algo de frío e ir a buscar algo con lo que cubrirnos. Antes de volver a acomodarme junto a él, mientras volvía a sentir como pegaba sus pies fríos a mi piel, algo que se había vuelto común.  
  
Lo que volvió a despertarme horas después, fue un aroma sumamente dulce, el aroma de otro omega. Mismo que me erizó todo el vello corporal e hizo levantarme de golpe y girarme hacia donde podía percibir el aroma.  
  
No tarde mucho en enfocar mi mirada en el intruso. El susodicho al verme despierto dio un paso adelante, e instintivamente le gruñí amenazante para que dejara de avanzar. El omega intruso me miró sorprendido.  
  
Era un omega de buena cuna por su apariencia elegante, su prolijo cabello pelirrojo perfectamente peinado y su costoso traje que seguramente valdría más de diez veces lo que yo ganaba en un año.  
  
Verlo ahí tan impoluto me cabreaba cada vez más. Cómo osaba ese omega a impregnar todo el lugar con su aroma. Quién se creía para invadir mi hogar, mi cuarto, mi n... ¡¡Oh por dios!!  
  
Sentí como si alguien me tirara una cubetada de agua helada.  
  
Que alguien me diga que no es cierto por favor.  
  
Pero sin importar cuánto tratara de negarlo era ineludible, podría asegurar por la suavidad que sentía debajo de mi palma, que debajo de mi mano se encontraba una de mis estúpidas y sumamente caras mantas para omega de esa marca tan rimbombante.  
  
Un vistazo rápido a la cama me confirmó mis perores sospechas. Había hecho un nido sobre la cama...¡¡¡un jodido nido!!!  
  
La cosa más íntima que un omega podía hacerle a un alfa, ¡¡y lo hice para un alfa prostituto!! ¡Quería arrojarme del Big Ben justo ahora!  
  
Sí, debía admitir que a simple vista solo parecía un montón de cobijas y almohadas colocadas sin ton ni son sobre la cama, pero para mí era un lugar confortable donde se podría poner a un cachorro y que este estuviera protegido. ¡Estúpido omega que ahora quería un cachorro! Me reprendí a mi mismo mentalmente.  
  
Fingí calma mientras buscaba con la mirada a Sherlock, encontrándolo acomodándose su bufanda azul, sobre una ropa que no había visto antes. Por lo que sospechaba que ese omega extraño le había traído ropa. ¿Sherlock lo había llamado? ¿Acaso era su omega?  
  
Agudice el olfato, percatándome que en efecto, el omega olía como Sherlock.  
  
¡Me sentí completamente cabreado!  
  
¡Como se había atrevido a llamar  a su omega a mi hogar!  
  
¡Por dios! Que me encontraba completamente desnudo, con la simiente de Sherlock reseca entre los muslos, en medio de un nido y con su omega frente a mi. ¡Esto seguramente es algo que uno nunca debe hacer!  
  
Por educación o simple cortesía, ¡no llevas a tu omega a la casa de un omega que acaba de tener su celo y al cual has montado! Y es de conocimiento popular que  los omegas se vuelven territoriales si huelen a otros omegas en su nido.  
  
¡¿Qué acaso es un imbécil?!  
  
Tenía que usar cada gramo de mi autocontrol para no lanzármele encima a ese estúpido omega pelirrojo.  
  
—No me importan tus trivialidades. Esto es de importancia  —musito el pelirrojo mientras miraba a Sherlock.  
  
—Lo dudo —gruño Sherlock. Mismo que ahora me miraba fijamente, mientras yo echaba chispas y me cubría con una de las mantas para dejar de montarme la escenita frente a ambos hombres.  
  
—En tu infantil escala, esto sería un ocho para ti Sherlock.  
  
Un silencio incómodo llenó mi cuarto. Miré a ambos hombres sin entender un carajo de lo que hablaban, mientras ambos se fulminaban con la mirada.  
  
Sherlock bufo de repente, y el pelirrojo sonrió orgullosamente antes de dar un suave golpe al suelo con su sombrilla que hasta ahora me percataba traía consigo, y darse la vuelta saliendo de mi habitación.  
  
Miré al pelinegro, que me estaba dando una peculiar mirada. ¿Sería adecuando agradecerle su compañía? Antes de que abriera la boca, él se marcho detrás del omega pelirrojo. Sentí una punzada en el pecho, que no tenía que sentir, desde el principio supe que esto era efímero, solo un pago por algo de compañía. Aunque el apego patológico ocasionado con el celo era normal.  
  
¡Vamos John Watson! ¡El mundo no se acaba por perder a un alfa de muy buen físico!  
  
En unos días me olvidaría del tipo y de este vergonzoso momento.  
  
Me levanté después que escuché la puerta de mi piso ser cerrada. Encaminándome al baño me percaté que mi cadera no dolía tanto como pensaba, en realidad mi cuerpo había resistido mucho mejor desde que Sherlock había cambiado los condones por las pastillas.  
  
Abrí la regadera y me metí bajo el agua, para comenzar a lavarme. Llevaba varios días sin bañarme y mi limpieza había sido únicamente con toallas húmedas, necesitaba quitarme de encima capas de emulsiones de Sherlock, sudor y demás cosas.  
  
Después de lavarme a fondo hasta que el agua caliente se enfrió, salí de la ducha y tomé las toallas que siempre dejaba a la mano.  
  
Envolviendo con una mi cadera y con la otra secando mi cabello, me observé en el espejo, encontrando mi cuello lleno de chupetones y un gigantesco chupetón cubriendo la totalidad de mi glándula odorífera. Para variar si giraba un poco el cuello podía ver a la perfección la marca de los dientes de Sherlock que mi cabello corto no podría cubrir

¡Rayos!  
  
Mi permiso médico acababa hoy, por lo que tendría que ir al hospital con una bufanda o algo que tapara eso. Gracias a Dios vivíamos en Londres, y llevar esa prenda de ropa no atraería la atención.  
  
Pero a pesar de las marcas, el omega invasor y alguna que otra cosilla de Sherlock que me sacó de mis casillas, debía admitir que este fue el mejor celo que he tenido en mi vida. Sentirte tan unido a alguien es algo sorprendente.  
  
Una vez me hube vestido, desayuné rápidamente y me dirigí a mi trabajo. Debía volver a mi rutina, ya había tenido lo que había querido y era hora de retomar mi vida normal.  
  
Ir a mi trabajo, salidas a beber con amigos, ir a comprar  al Tesco, alguna que otra cita con alguna Beta... o tal vez intentar algo con un alfa. Lo usual en un hombre de más de cuarenta años.  
  
El trabajo fue como siempre, una que otra contusión, madres llevando a sus hijos con resfriados, alguno que otro accidente grave, omegas pidiendo supresores, personas hipocondriacas. Lo normal que un doctor ve en una hospital.  
  
Todo fue tan rutinario que antes de darme cuenta, habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde el final de mi celo. Y solo fui capaz de darme por enterado de ese trascurso de tiempo, porque la señora Hudson, mi casera, regresó de sus vacaciones con su hermana. La mujer apenas verme comenzó a argumentarme de lo delgado que me veía, aunque yo le dije que había subido dos libras.  
  
Y ahora a causa de mi “ _desnutrición_ ”, estaba cruzando el parque con bolsas con víveres que la mujer me había pedido comprar, para tener una “ _buena comida nutritiva_ ” y dejar de comer “ _comida chatarra_ ”.  
  
Estaba llegando al final del parque donde podría tomar un taxi, cuando algo atrajo mi atención.  
  
En el suelo cubierto de tierra y con marcas de pisadas, había un trozo de carne que podría caber en mi puño, me acerqué con curiosidad. Tal vez una persona con bajos escrúpulos había envenenado la carne para que un indefenso animal se la comiera.  
  
Me aproximé hasta ella y la inspeccione. Parecía solo un trozo de carne normal. Voltee con la punta del pie la masa amorfa, dándome cuenta de algo impactante.  
  
El trozo de carne ahora mostraba lo que parecía ser un tatuaje de una brújula y si mis estudios médicos no me fallaban, podría jurar poniendo la mano en el fuego, que eso que veía era piel humana…  
  
¡Ese trozo de carne era humano! 


	4. Sing of the times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, me odian por demorar tanto en actualizar.  
> He de admitir que este es el capítulo más difícil que he hecho. Tanto así que necesite de otra beta que fuera imparcial para que me ayudara a que todo fuera coherente.  
> Por más que escribía, algo no cuadraba en mi mente, sentía que estaba mal y me hacía difícil el progresar el escrito. Ya cuando lean este capítulo comprenderán porque se me dificulto tanto.  
> No los retengo más.  
> Chau y espero no quieran matarme por lo que pasara en esta capítulo.  
> Beta: Enki  
> Beta y correcciones: Thomary221B

**Sing of the times**

 

Me encontraba rodeado de policías, que habían cercado la zona del parque donde había hallado el trozo de carne y ahora estaban peinando toda la sección en busca de más partes corporales. Mientras yo estaba sentado esperando a que me dejaran ir. Estaba cansado, con frío, con hambre y fastidiado.  
  
Hacía casi una hora que habían terminado de  tomar mi testimonio tratando de discernir si yo había visto algo que les fuera útil en su investigación. Pero por la expresión de fastidio de la sargento que me había entrevistado, al parecer yo no les era útil. Por lo que me preguntaba por qué demonios no me dejaban ya irme a casa.  
  
—Lamento haber tomado tanto de su tiempo. —Me sobresalte ligeramente al escuchar que me hablaban, me giré para ver al locutor de esa voz, encontrándome con un hombre de cabello completamente plateado y una barbilla ligeramente partida que provocaba que luciera más  joven. Era una extraña combinación de rasgos, pero en él encajaban correctamente.  
  
—Lo entiendo, no se preocupe, sólo hacían su trabajo —respondo mientras sigo recorriéndolo sutilmente con la mirada, al parecer era un policía de mayor rango que la mujer que me había interrogado.  
  
—Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, un placer —su mano me tendió un vaso desechable con café.  El aroma que emanaba de su piel entremezclado con una colonia cítrica, cafeína y algo de pólvora, dejaba muy en claro que era un alfa, uno muy atento al parecer.  
  
—Doctor John Watson, el gusto es mío—respondí mientras tomaba el vaso entre mis dedos. No me había percatado de lo frías que estaban mis manos, hasta que el calor del vaso empezó a entibiármelas.  
  
—Espero su esposa no se moleste por que llegue tarde —señaló hacia las bolsas con víveres que traía conmigo.  
  
—¡Oh! Se equivoca, no tengo esposa —comente, mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de la bebida caliente, restándole importancia.  
  
—¿Esposo, entonces? —había una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos. Sonreí. Hacía muchos años que ningún alfa masculino se interesaba en mí como una posible pareja y no un acostón cualquiera, no es que me importara mucho que no me desearan, siempre fui más de mujeres.  
  
Pero desde lo de Sherlock…  
  
El deseo de tener una familia me carcomía. Por las noches cerraba los ojos y recordaba la fantasía que yo mismo me había creado sobre cómo se vería un cachorro mío y de él.  Reavivando el anhelo de tener algo hecho con mi carne y sangre.  
  
Observé detalladamente al alfa y no encontré motivos para no aceptar sus avances.  
  
—Soltero —contesté sonriéndole. Una inmensa sonrisa cruzó su rostro.  
  
—¿Entonces no hay problema si le invito a cenar y después lo llevo a casa?  
  
—Para nada, será un placer.  
  
—¡Muy bien! Dejaré a alguien a cargo y regreso para irnos  
  
Asentí mientras lo veía marcharse emocionado. Saqué mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a la Sra. Hudson para que no me esperara.  
  
Al poco tiempo Greg regresó y se ofreció a ayudarme a cargar mis bolsas hacia su coche. Una vez que acomodamos todo en la cajuela, me abrió la puerta del copiloto ocasionando que yo me burlara sobre que me estaba tratando como a una mujer y él se sonrojara hasta las orejas disculpándose.  
  
Greg condujo por las calles concurridas de Londres hasta estacionarnos frente a un restaurant-bar deportivo al que yo solía frecuentar de vez en cuando.  
  
Nunca me esperé que él decidiera traerme a este restaurante. Los alfas suelen querer impresionar a los omegas y demostrarles su buena posición económica, por lo que un lugar así era inesperado.  
  
—¿Mala idea? —Me pregunta mientras mira hacia el restaurant y luego a mi —puedo llevarte a algo más elegante si quieres y-  
  
—No, está bien, es el mejor lugar al que he ido en una cita. Odio los restaurantes elegantes y sus comidas de muestra —Greg se ríe a causa de lo que dije.  
  
—Yo igual, ¿quién en su sano juicio gasta treinta libras en un filete?  
  
Entre risas y quejas sobre los restaurantes finos entramos al local y buscamos la mesa con mejores vistas a la televisión que trasmitía un partido de soccer. A medio tiempo del partido, después de acabarnos dos órdenes de alitas picantes, quejarnos de lo mal que estaba jugando el equipo local en el juego y algunas cervezas, ambos estábamos sumamente cómodos entre nosotros y charlando sobre nuestros gustos y hobbies.  
  
Descubrí que Greg no era como esos alfas de la vieja escuela que creían que por serlo, un omega debía besar el suelo que caminaban y abrirse de piernas a ellos. Él ni siquiera actuaba como un alfa, era más como un beta, aunque no dudaba que si la situación lo ameritara el alfa dentro de él actuaría.  
  
Por nuestra charla supe que estuvo casado con una beta, pero se divorció de ella a causa de la infidelidad de la mujer. Debía admitir que era una mujer muy estúpida, no todos los días te encuentras a un alfa protector y cariñoso.  
  
A pesar de ser la primera vez que salía con un hombre en plan “romance”, no lo sentía extraño, por lo que no tuve ningún inconveniente en aceptar volver a salir con Greg.  
  
Poco a poco nuestra relación fue creciendo. Comíamos juntos con frecuencia, charlábamos por horas conociéndonos, nos quejábamos sobre algo que nos pasara en el trabajo, reíamos con nuestras anécdotas de cuando jugábamos rugby.  
  
Todo iba a pedir de boca. Por lo que decidimos dar el siguiente paso y salir como dios manda.  
  
Lo que explica el por qué justo ahora Greg tiene su lengua en lo más profundo de mi boca. Mientras yo batallo con la llave de la puerta de mi departamento para conseguir abrir a la desgraciada.  
  
Agradecía que la señora Hudson hubiera decidido salir a jugar canasta con la vecina de enfrente, no quería darle explicaciones por los ruidos que seguramente pronto escucharía.  
  
Varios toqueteos, besos húmedos y uno que otro mordisco después, del cual me siento particularmente orgulloso de haber hecho, la puerta cedió. Entramos  como estampida a mi departamento y Greg azotó la puerta para después volverme a apresar entre sus brazos, mientras yo trataba de dirigirnos a la habitación. Cosa que no era fácil con las manos de Greg masajeando mi trasero.  
  
De alguna forma logramos llegar a mi cuarto, aunque en el proceso el abrigo de Greg y su corbata, junto con mi chamarra y suéter se perdieron, cosa que a ninguno de los dos le molestaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
Greg me colocó suavemente sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a desnudarse. Yo decidí imitarlo, mientras mi corazón martilleaba ruidosamente en mi pecho. Una vez que ambos estábamos desnudos, él comenzó a esparcir ligeros besos sobre mi piel, ocasionando que pequeños escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo.  
  
Miré al hombre sobre mí, quedando mi vista atrapada en su cabello plateado, que justo ahora poseía un aire misterioso a causa de la escasa luz del cuarto. Mis dedos hormiguearon ansiosos por tocarlo. Por lo que sin poder, ni querer contenerme, pasé mis manos por esas plateadas hebras. Era demasiado corto para mi gusto, adoraba enredar mis dedos en los rizos de Sherlock y jalarlos… « _¡Mierda! ¡Deja de pensar en eso John! ¡No estás con Sherlock! Pareces una adolecente encaprichada del tío popular_ » Me reñí a mí mismo.  
  
Debía cambiar la situación, ¡carajo que estaba con Greg!  
  
Sujeté al susodicho por los hombros y cambié de posiciones. El alfa estaba atónito por mi acción pero me dejó proseguir mirándome con curiosidad.  Y ahora era el momento en que yo hiciera mi primer movimiento, pero… me quedé en blanco. ¿Qué debía hacer?  
  
Era como si fuera la primera vez que tocaba a un hombre, sexualmente hablando. Sin la bruma del celo y la desesperación de ser anudado, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo proceder con un hombre, o si me gustaría hacerlo con uno. Carajo que nunca me lo había montado con un tío antes de Sherlock y creo eso no cuenta mucho a causa de que andaba medio incapacitado mentalmente.  
  
Muy bien John, no te llaman Tres Continentes Watson por nada, debes tomar el toro por los cuernos. Después de un momento decidí hacer lo mismo que solía hacer con una mujer, por lo que pasé mis manos por su pecho, encontrándome con unos pectorales sólidos y cubiertos de vello.  
  
Bien, es muy diferente al pecho suave de una mujer, más no es desagradable. Juguetee con su vello jalándolo suavemente con mis dedos y después enredando la punta de ellos en el. Hasta que sin premeditarlo uno de mis dedos rozó uno de sus pezones. Sostuve la pequeña protuberancia entre mis dedos y comencé a frotarlo suavemente, observando atentamente sus reacciones.  
  
Cuando lo escuche jadear, sonreí. No dejé de frotarlo, hasta que lo sentí completamente rígido contra la yema de mis dedos. Para después realizar lo mismo con el otro pezón.  
  
Apenas termine mi auto impuesta encomienda, acerqué nuevamente mi rostro al suyo en busca de un beso. Mismo que no me fue negado. Durante el, fui sintiendo como mi mandíbula era acariciada por la sombra de su barba, dejándome un ligero hormigueo por la piel frotada. Eso era nuevo. Pero al igual que tocar su pecho, no me incomodó.  
  
Cuando nos quedamos sin aire. Fui bajando una de mis manos lentamente por su piel, acariciando su duro abdomen. Corretear a los malhechores de Londres era un ejercicio muy efectivo al parecer. Bajé un poco más, hasta sostener la enhiesta hombría de Greg, se sentía sumamente cálida y dura contra mi palma.  
  
Pensé que tal vez masturbar a otro hombre en mis cinco sentidos me causaría repulsión, pero ver a este alfa gimoteando y alzando las caderas por más contacto, valía completamente la pena. Di un apretón sobre la tensa piel de su nudo. Ocasionando gruñidos del peliplateado. Puede que esta no se hinchara sin el aroma de un omega en celo, pero seguía siendo una zona muy erógena para los alfas.  
  
Con timidez acerqué mi rostro hasta la punta de su erección, tal como mis ex novias habían hecho conmigo, y pose suavemente mis labios sobre ella, saboreando un poco el líquido pre seminal que brotaba de la uretra, tenía un sabor extraño, más no del todo asqueroso. Abrí un poco más la boca para permitir adentrar un poco de esa ardiente carne en mi paladar. Se sentía extraña sobre mi lengua.  
  
Greg gimió al sentirse dentro de mi boca, alzando las caderas introduciéndose más en ella. Abrí más la quijada para permitirle el acceso. Sus manos bajaron y me sujetaron suavemente de la cabeza para empujarme arriba y abajo sobre su pene. Acaricié sus muslos mientras probaba a succionar ligeramente.  
  
Para ser la primer mamada que daba en mi vida, parecía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Solo bastaba observar a Greg lleno de sudor, gimoteando y arremetiendo contra mi boca. Una sensación de orgullo me llenó por completo.  
  
Después de varios minutos, mi quijada empezó a molestarme, no estaba acostumbrado a tenerla tanto tiempo abierta, por lo que comencé a intercalar lamidas y succiones, con acariciar suavemente sus testículos.  
  
—John… es suficiente. Ahora déjame a mí —dijo de pronto Greg con voz ronca. Dejé resbalar la humedecida hombría entre mis labios, para después ser arrastrado por Greg en un apasionado beso, que me dejó ido por varios minutos.  
  
Cuando logré reaccionar, él ya me había acomodado sobre la cama y ahora besaba con ternura una de mis rodillas, mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente mis muslos e iban ascendiendo lentamente hasta topar con mi entrada. Nunca apartó su mirada de mí, como si buscara mi consentimiento, mismo que le di asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
Me encontraba ansioso.  
  
Delicadamente Greg comenzó a masajear los bordes de mi pequeño anillo de músculos, mandando espasmos placenteros por todo mi cuerpo. La sensación era abrumadora. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y sufrir espasmos al poco tiempo. Greg dejó de tocarme para llevarse los dedos a sus labios y comenzar a lamerlos.  
  
Era de lo más erótico verlo lamer con parsimonia sus dedos, hasta dejarlos completamente llenos de saliva. Cada segundo que pasaba viendo su rosada lengua recorrer sus dedos, me sentía más y más caliente.  
  
Cuando sus dedos estuvieron repletos de su saliva, volvió a tantear mi entrada. Mis piernas se abrieron para darle más espacio para darle a maniobrar.  Era vergonzoso lo fácil que mi cuerpo estaba reaccionado a sus toques. Estaba por cerrarlas un poco, cuando toda mi mente quedó en blanco y cualquier ligero atisbo de duda que aún sobreviviera en ella murió al sentir como Greg incursionaba uno de sus dígitos dentro de mí.  
  
Sentí una ligera sacudida, cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo pareció despertar ante esa simple acción. Mi cuerpo estalló en llamas, no de la misma forma que con Sherlock, pero si de una manera agradablemente placentera.  
  
¿Será porque soy un omega a punto de tener relaciones con un alfa? ¿Así se sienten todos los omegas al tener sexo con uno? ¿Por qué carajos no lo había hecho antes?  
  
Mi cuerpo no estaba del todo preparado para recibir a un cuerpo externo como cuando estaba en celo, pero gracias a la saliva que Greg había puesto en su dedo, y a mi propia anatomía que me proporcionaba un poco de lubricación a causa de mi excitación, la incursión no era demasiado incómoda.  
  
La ligera presión desapareció unos instantes, para regresar con un poco más de fuerza. Avanzando poco a poco en mi interior, hasta que los nudillos de Greg chocaron contra mis glúteos.  Sentí como ese pequeño excursionista empezaba a girar suavemente, tratando de expandirme con cuidado. Hasta que de improviso rozó el nudo de nervios dentro de mi que me hizo ver estrellas. Solté un gemido que me dejó dolorida la garganta cuando Greg comenzó a flotar ese punto insistentemente.  
  
—¡Más! Greg, por favor….  
  
¿Cómo había vivido hasta ahora sin haberme tocado ahí?  
  
—Como ordenes —me respondió, mientras mordisqueaba suavemente mi cadera, introduciendo con cuidado otro dedo. Cuando ambos se encontraban enterrados en mí, los dejó inmóviles por varios minutos, después los abrió poco a poco y comenzó a girarlos. Provocando que yo gimoteara y apresara con fuerza las sábanas entre mis manos.  
  
Para cuando el tercer dedo se incorporó a los otros dos, yo ya estaba bastante lubricado. Estuvo jugueteando por unos instantes con ellos, hasta que todos fueron removidos.  
  
Gruñí con disgusto por su ausencia.  
  
Mas mi molestia no duró demasiado a causa de algo cálido y viscoso empezó a humedecer los bordes de mi entrada. Extrañado me incorporé sobre mis codos para poder ver que era eso, quedándome con la boca abierta al descubrirlo.  
  
 ¡¡Greg estaba usando se jodida lengua en mi!!  
  
Temblé de pies a cabeza, cuando esa lengua logró penetrar el fruncido músculo.  
  
¡Joder, eso se sentía tan bien!  
  
Bajé las manos hasta atrapar su plateado cabello tratando de empujarlo más adentro. Un sonido amortiguado de lo que parecía su risa vibró por mis muslos.  
  
Su lengua entro un poquito más, pero todavía no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Más profundo. Más grande. Más ardiente…  
  
Jalee sus plateadas hebras, provocando que su rostro se alzara de entre mis muslos. Lo arrastre hasta que estuvo sobre de mí e impacte con rudeza mis labios con los suyos. Bebí de su boca todo cuanto pude, incluido mi propio sabor.  
  
Pasé mis brazos sobre sus hombros, mientras me incorporaba y lo empujaba en la dirección contraria, para que el quedara recostado sobre la cama. Dando su cabeza a los pies de la misma.  
  
—Ahora es mi turno —susurre en su oído.  
  
Me senté a horcajadas en el abdomen de Greg, metí las manos entre mis piernas abiertas y sujete su pene hasta ponerlo en la posición correcta. Respiré profundo para relajarme y me deje caer lentamente sobre su erección.  
  
—Espera John, no me he puesto el-  
  
Lo que sea que iba a decir Greg no me importó. Lo único que me importaba en este instante, era sentir cada centímetro de esa hinchada carne ir adentrándose poco a poco en mi interior. Llenándome de un extraño sentimiento de saciedad y confort.  
  
Greg se aferró a mi cadera, ayudándome a ir bajando sobre él, soltando uno que otro gruñido satisfecho.  
  
Cuando al fin mi trasero reposó sobre sus muslos, ronronee complacido. Él se incorporó ligeramente sobre la cama y me besó la nariz, mejillas y labios con inmensa ternura.  
  
—Eres tan hermoso —dijo sobre mis labios.  
  
—Me siento alagado —murmuré en respuesta. Esperé algunos minutos a que mi cuerpo se adaptara, antes de girar suavemente mis caderas, cosa que me provocó un espasmo placentero y que los dedos de Greg se aferraban con más fuerza en mí— Pero me sentiría mucho mejor si comenzaras a moverte…  
  
No tuve que repetirlo. Greg comenzó un lento vaivén con su cadera, que hacía a mis rodillas temblar y que mis pulmones se esforzaran por suminístrame más aire para seguir jadeando.    
  
En una de sus embestidas mi próstata al fin fue comprimida haciéndome llorar del placer.  
  
—Ohhhhh, Greg. Otra vez… —dije sin aliento.    
  
Me apoye en su pecho para alzar mis caderas y dejarme caer sobre él, tratando de que ese pequeño órgano fuera otra vez masajeado. Al mismo tiempo que la velocidad de las embestidas de Greg aumentaba.  
  
Besé con desesperación a Greg, necesitaba más, mucho más. Ni yo sabía por qué estaba tan desesperado. Mordisquee con fuerza sus labios, hasta que pude probar el sabor metálico de su sangre contra mi lengua.  
  
Unos dedos cálidos me tomaron por sorpresa al sujetar mi dura erección y comenzar a masturbarla con rapidez. El calor empezó a aglomerarse en mi bajo vientre, no duraría mucho.  
  
El bombeo de Greg se volvió errático. Hasta que explotó en mi interior. Por extraño que suene, el calor de su semen apagó el infierno de mis entrañas, ocasionando que me liberara sobre Greg. Todo su duro abdomen quedó manchado con hilos de mi esperma, pasé mi mano sobre él, expandiendo mi simiente sobre esa tostada piel.  
  
Era algo instintivo que no podía ni quería evitar. Simplemente deseaba marcarlo con mi aroma para que ningún otro omega se le acercara. Cuando me fue imposible expandirlo más, me dejé caer sobre él.  
  
Cada músculo de mi cuerpo pedía a gritos descansar. Ya no estaba para estos trotes.  
  
Greg besó suavemente mis sienes, y acarició mi espalda afectuosamente. Escondí el rostro en su cuello, dando besitos a su manzana de Adán e inhalando su reconfortante aroma.  
  
Poco a poco fui adormeciéndome.  
  
Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya era de mañana y frente a mi había una charola con panqueques y una taza de café recién hecha. Sonreí. Greg no solo era amable y atento, también era detallista. Era afortunado de tenerlo como pareja.  
  
—Buenos días —me saludó la ronca voz de Greg cuando se percató que ya estaba despierto y dejó un beso en mi frente.  
  
—Buenos días —respondí con voz pastosa, mientras lo veía acomodarse la corbata. Me senté en la cama sintiendo un pinchazo al hacerlo. Tomé la taza de café, necesitaba cafeína en mi sistema para comenzar a funcionar correctamente.  
  
—¿Ya te vas? —pregunté mientras él se ataba los zapatos.  
  
—Sí —Parecía incómodo por ello—, Sally me contactó hace un rato, al parecer algo sucedió que requiere de mi presencia, lamento no poder quedarme…  
  
—Está bien. No te preocupes lo entiendo. Tu trabajo es importante, ¿nos vemos para cenar?  
  
Una inmensa sonrisa cruzó su rostro.  
  
—Claro, te llamo más tarde para elegir el lugar.  
  
Greg me dio un suave beso y se marchó.  
  
Terminé el desayuno que Greg me había preparado y decidí ducharme. Mi cadera se quejó apenas empecé a caminar, busqué en el buro junto a la cama por algún calmante. Encontrándome un frasco con ibuprofeno a punto de terminarse.   
  
«Debo recordar comprar más»  
  
Me tomé las pastillas con el sobrante del café y me encaminé a la ducha. Después de restregar mi piel para quitar los sobrantes de la noche anterior y dejar que el agua masajeara un poco mis cansados músculos, salí del baño.  
  
Volví al cuarto solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. No tenía turno en la clínica por lo que podía descansar unas horas más. Quité las cobijas y sábanas manchadas de la cama y volví a recostarme. Hacia un poco de calor por lo que no me moleste en ponerme ropa.  
  
Cuando estaba por volver a caer dormido, mi teléfono sonó. Me extrañó ver el nombre de Greg en la pantalla, por lo que contesté rápidamente.  
  
—¿Greg?  
  
—Hola John, —saludó el susodicho— Espero no llamarte en un mal momento.  
  
—Para nada, ¿pasó algo?  
  
—No. Parece que perdí una USB que traía en mi gabardina, ¿podrías ver si la dejé en tu piso?  
  
—Claro.  
  
Me levanté de la cama y cuidadosamente fui revisando el suelo. En vista de cómo nos quitamos la ropa ayer, la USB podría estar en cualquier parte. Con fortuna no tuve que buscar mucho, en medio de la sala estaba el pequeño objeto.  
  
—Sí, aquí está —le respondí cuando tuve la memoria en la mano.  
  
—Qué alivio, esa cosa tiene archivos sobre el caso en el que estoy trabajando —sonó aliviado.  
  
—¿Lo vas a necesitar? ¿Quieres que te lo lleve?  
  
—Si no es molestia.  
  
—Claro que no, te veo en un rato.  
  
—Gracias. Ven con cuidado.  
  
Finalice la llamada y me apresuré a ponerme ropa. Una vez que ya estaba presentable, salí del edificio parando el primer taxi que vi. Afortunadamente aún no había tráfico, por lo que el viaje fue corto.  
  
Mientras entraba a la estación vi a la sargento Donovan. Era una mujer que no me lograba caer del todo bien. Era demasiado superficial.  
  
—Disculpa, ¿Greg está en su oficina? —le pregunté. Ya que por experiencias pasadas, Greg solía estar en todos lados menos ahí.  
  
La mujer me barrió con la mirada, como siempre que voy a buscarlo, ¿qué esta mujer no tiene nada mejor que hacer?  
  
—Sí, mejor apresúrate y sálvalo del friki.  
  
Le agradecí y me di la vuelta. ¿Friki? ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?  
  
Golpeé la puerta del despacho de Greg, pero nadie me respondió, solo podía escuchar voces amortiguadas al parecer discutiendo.  
  
¿Estaría bien que entrara?  
  
Empujé levemente la puerta para asomarme un poco.  
  
—¿Greg?  
  
El susodicho sonrió al verme. Pero yo fui incapaz de regresarle la sonrisa, mis ojos no dejaban de ver la espalda del otro hombre en el despacho. A pesar de no verlo de frente estaba cien por ciento seguro de quien era.  
  
Esos rizos negros rebeldes en los que tantas veces mis dedos se enredaron. Esa ancha espalda en la que mis uñas se clavaron…, y el inconfundible aroma de químicos que emanaba de su piel.  
  
El mundo era muy pequeño… O mi suerte era muy mala.  
  
Ya que frente a mí, se encontraba Sherlock. 


End file.
